


SINGULARS

by sangchutae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Cheating, Enemies to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-consensual sex, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rut, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchutae/pseuds/sangchutae
Summary: Alpha Jaehyun falls in love with another alpha.Taeyong does his everything to ruin Jaehyun's final year in high school, but things take an unexpected turn when they both realise they like each other's company more than they ever should.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong | YangYang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	SINGULARS

_singular = unique, one of its kind, exceptional, unusual, strange, weird_

↓↓

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Students shouted at the hallway. Two senior year students were at it again. Taeyong and Jaehyun.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't go around and fuck others' boyfriends!!" Jaehyun yelled and pushed at Taeyong's chest but the alpha didn't budge. Taeyong only growled at him and spit on the younger's face. Jaehyun wiped his cheek in disgust and pushed him harshly again.

"I was in rut. I guess you know how it is for us alphas." Taeyong smirked. Jaehyun grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him so his back hit the wall. Taeyong didn't even whine and his smug expression didn't falter. He put his hands casually in his pockets. Jaehyun hated him.

Ever since the new school year started, Taeyong had been on his throat all the time. Taeyong had to repeat the final year while his peers graduated. He was not a good student. Now he was known as the guy who flunked the final year. Pathetic.

Jaehyun wasn't any better. Well, yeah, he was but in other way. Jaehyun had trouble staying in control when he was emotionally triggered. He was too powerful and sometimes (mostly with Taeyong) he got into fights when he couldn't calm his emotions.

Now he had broken up with his boyfriend, again, and just because certain someone had messed up with his life again. He didn't have mate as he hadn't found the right one yet. He did like to date as he wanted to find the right one already.

"What are you gonna do? Punch me again like a little alpha you are? Go ahead." Taeyong urged with an ugly smirk plastering on his lips. Jaehyun hated his face. His stupid red hair. And his disgusting alpha smell.

He couldn't help it. He knew they would get detention again if he threw a punch but he couldn't help it. The alpha in him was furious, angry and humiliated. He couldn't think, like every time he lost control, he leaped forward and punched the guy across the face.

Taeyong stumbled but didn't lose his balance. He brought his hand to his cheek that received the punch and glared at Jaehyun in amusement. What was the guy's problem?

Jaehyun went to throw another punch but then he was grabbed and pulled back. He struggled in the grip of whoever it was and growled, keeping his eyes on the older guy.

"Jaehyun stop! He isn't worth it!" The guy shouted who was holding him back. Jaehyun growled more.

"Mr. Jung, Mr. Lee. My office, now. Mr. Wong, let go of him." Mrs. Yang, the principal, shouted in anger. Lucas, Jaehyun's roommate let of of his friend who didn't attack on Taeyong like he had thought.

Jaehyun had shut his eyes, trying to calm his inner alpha by counting to ten and again. When he opened his eyes, he was met by a pair of eyes staring back at him. He immediately wanted to punch the smirk off from Taeyong's face but restrained himself, not wanting to be expelled.

They were now seated in the principal's office. Taeyong seated on the other side of the room, right in front of him and Jaehyun could feel his eyes on him.

"Boys, it's the third time this week. And it's Wednesday. Do you have something to say?" Mrs. Yang started, looking over her glasses. Jaehyun heard the other alpha snorting when he turned to the woman.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Yang but I just can't stand that guy's face." Jaehyun said pointing at Taeyong and giving him disgusted look.

"The feeling is mutual, Jung." Taeyong stared at him, bored. Jaehyun glared at him and snapped back.

"Why do you even hate me so much? I didn't do a thing to you!!" Taeyong didn't even blink. He wasn't affected by Jaehyun's voice like everyone else was. His voice was so loud and powerful when he shouted. Even most of the alphas flinched but not this one. Jaehyun wasn't liking it.

Taeyong snorted, rolled his eyes and then stared back at him again. He sat with his hands in his pockets. "You still don't remember? It was a payback. You were the first one to fuck my omega."

"I did no such thing!! I'm not like you!!" Jaehyun snapped, squeezing his hands in fists.

"You did! Don't try-"

"Enough!! Both of you." Mrs. Yang yelled, getting their attention. She turned to Taeyong. "Mr. Lee, don't you realise you're this close of not graduating again?" She showed with her fingers. There was barely air between her thumb and index finger. "This is your final warning."

"Oh, why? He's not getting a warning? He punched me, I didn't-" Taeyong complained, pointing to the other side of the room to Jaehyun.

"Mr. Jung is a good student and I know he wouldn't punch a student unless he was triggered. And this is not a first time you two are here together. I assume, you might have something to do with it, Mr. Lee." Mrs. Yang explained. Jaehyun smiled to himself, then glared at the red haired who still didn't show any reaction.

Jaehyun was usually the one to throw a punch at him. Taeyong urged him to, knowing that he couldn't control his anger and their fights got physical very quickly. Jaehyun remembered there was only a few times of their many encounters when Taeyong had actually punched him back with his full potential. Jaehyun thought he just didn't want to get in any more trouble than he was but he still had worse punishment than Jaehyun, who was the one punching.

Mrs. Yang sighed. "You'll get three hours of detention. See Mrs. Kim after school at the school attic. You'll be cleaning it together as the punishment. You may go now." She dismissed them and both of them sprinted out of the office.

Jaehyun was late to the class. Taeyong had the same class but Jaehyun guessed he was skipping as he wasn't walking with him from the principal's office. Good. Because Jaehyun wouldn't want to spent another second close to the guy.

He apologised as he entered the classroom and the teacher smiled fondly at him. As he walked to his place beside Mark, students gave the him looks again. They were respecting, judging, some fearing, some awed as the effect of him being a powerful alpha.

He sat down and looked in the front. His eyes got caught by someone. An omega. A petite omega was looking at him with eyes full of curiosity. He was sitting in the front of the classroom, half turned to him in his seat. Jaehyun looked back at him and the omega didn't turn away like everyone else usually did. Then he caught his sweet scent that was stronger than the others'. It was so alluring.

Jaehyun nudged Mark's shoulder and got his attention. "Mark, do you know who he is?" He asked whispering while tilting his head to the omega who then turned away from him.

"Jungwoo? He's one of my mate's friends. Jungwoo told him he likes your scent. Maybe he would be the one for you." Mark winked and then turned back to take down notes.

Jaehyun stared at the back of the omega's head in curiosity. Usually everyone was mated before they were 20 but Jaehyun still hadn't found that special scent yet and he was 18 already. He had wondered that maybe he didn't have a mate. That was possible too. But he didn't want to live alone his whole life.

But now there was this omega whose scent he found very tempting and it was strong. How didn't he notice it before? And Mark had said he found his scent alluring too. Maybe this was it. He had found his omega.

The class ended and Jaehyun quickly grabbed his things to go after the omega to the hallway. It seemed like he had been waiting for him already. Jaehyun stopped before him, students walking past them as they stood face to face by the wall.

"Hi." Jaehyun greeted, studying the omega's features with his eyes. He was cute.

"Hi, Jaehyun." Jungwoo replied, looking at him curiously.

"You know my name?" Jaehyun frowned but he wasn't surprised. He was just confused why he hadn't noticed him before. Jungwoo nodded. "I know yours too. You're Jungwoo. I like your scent."

"I like yours too, Jaehyun." The omega's cheeks flushed pink. "Um- I wanted to ask you something. A favour or so." Jaehyun nodded. He felt like he would do anything for him.

"Well, I have my heat today and I was wondering if- if...you'd want to help me?" Jungwoo asked, looking at him expectantly. Jaehyun realised that was why the omega's scent was so strong. He was going in heat.

"Yeah, I'd love to. When?"

"Great! Right after school?" Then Jaehyun remembered something. The detention. He cursed in his mind and chewed his inner cheek in frustration. He didn't let it show.

"I-...I kinda have detention after school but I can be as quick as I can. Or I'll try to sneak out or something. You can wait in my dorm room if that's okay and my roommate is not there today so." He explained. He really didn't want to waste this chance.

"It's cool. I can wait. I'll see you after your detention then." Jungwoo waved his hand briefly but cutely at him and then disappeared in the crowd. Jaehyun felt happy. He skipped through the crowd to the next lesson.

Jaehyun waited by the door to the attic for the teacher to appear so that he could begin the detention. There was no sight of the other alpha. If he was ditching, Jaehyun would be kicking his ass later. Jaehyun had somewhere else to be and cleaning alone was slower. He cursed.

He caught a scent from the air. It was another alpha's strong masculine scent and he could immediately tell who it belonged to. He hated that scent more than anything. Then he looked on the other end of the hallway and saw a glimpse of red hair around the corner. He gritted his teeth when Taeyong walked around it.

Taeyong stopped and leaned against the wall. Jaehyun leaned to the other side, arms crossed. He could feel Taeyong's eyes on him again.

"Stop looking at me. It irritates me." Jaehyun said without looking at him. Taeyong snorted and didn't reply to him. Then they heard someone walking towards them and they both turned to look at the teacher walking towards them.

Mrs. Kim opened the door to them and told them what to do while they made their way up the narrow stairs. Jaehyun was negatively surprised by how huge and messy the attic was. Cleaning that mess would take more than a short while.

"Mrs. Kim, I really need to be somewhere soon so if I'm fast, can I get off earlier?" Jaehyun asked. Taeyong had walked off somewhere in the messy room.

"Yeah, if I see that you're done your work properly. Come to the teachers’ office to inform me if you’re done early and I’ll come and check. But for now, give me your phones. You'll get them after you're done." Jaehyun's luck was short lived.

"No way! I need my- okay." He put his phone on her hand when he realised arguing would only take time.

"Mr. Lee! Your phone?" Mrs. Kim shouted. Taeyong's head poked from somewhere.

"Hell no." Taeyong growled. Jaehyun rolled his eyes and then walked to him. Taeyong was sitting on one of the dusty, broken chairs on the other side of the room and playing a game with his phone. Jaehyun grabbed it and sprinted away.

Taeyong ran after him. "Give it back, Jung! I won't give my phone to some old hag!" He grabbed Jaehyun's shirt and pulled him so he stumbled on his back. He threw the phone quickly at the teacher before he crashed on the floor with Taeyong over him.

"Work hard boys!" Mrs. Kim said cheerfully, having Taeyong's phone with her, and she then left quickly shutting the door after her.

"Get off!" Jaehyun pushed the other alpha harshly off him and stood up from the dusty floor. Now he needed to get to work. Taeyong was odd quiet.

Jaehyun started organising the broken chairs and desks that were abandoned there like some trash. He glanced what Taeyong was doing. He wasn't doing anything but sitting and looking at Jaehyun working.

"We're never gonna get out of here if you're being lazy ass. Get to work!" Taeyong only put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not in rush." He said, sneering.

"Well, I am, so get to work!" Jaehyun snapped. He took a broom from the corner and threw is at Taeyong. The alpha didn't bother catching it but dodged it swiftly. Jaehyun took a deep breath. "Look, I literally have an omega waiting for me so I need to get out fast."

"Why don't you just go then? The door is right there? Or you just like to be a too good student? Every teachers' favorite." Taeyong asked, mockingly, with a dull expression.

"You know what, I'm going. You can clean by yourself." Jaehyun decided and went to the door. He touched the door handle and didn't hesitate to push the door open. Except, it didn't.

He tried the handle more and pushed the door, kicked it. It didn't open.

"Why aren't you leaving already?" Taeyong's dull voice came from somewhere.

"Because we're fucking locked in here!!"


End file.
